


Missives

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cho is a man of few words. Except when it comes to text messages.





	Missives

**Author's Note:**

> For the September prompt Fic challenge, prompt “sexting”

The thing is, Michelle knew about Cho’s reputation long before they started dating. 

Straight shooter, straight arrow, gets the job done. Dependable, trustworthy, fiercely loyal to his friends. Cold, unemotional, a man of few words. Stoic if the other person was friendly, robotic if they weren’t. Iceman, he’d told her once, had been an old nickname of his, before swearing her to secrecy about it. 

Michelle knew all these things - hell, some of them were the things that first attracted her to him. Back when she first started with the FBI, when she’d been so green and everyone else so competent, so assured... so completely crazy, Cho had been the one who had made sense to her, the one who made the rest of the world slow down just a little. 

And that was even before she noticed how well he filled out his well cut FBI suits. 

Michelle knew all these things before she and Cho started dating so it wasn’t a surprise to learn that the man he was in a relationship was the same as the man he was out of it. 

Mostly. 

But what really surprised her were the text messages. 

Because for a man of few spoken words, Cho had absolutely no issues when it came to typing. 

And just as he was a straight shooter in an interrogation room, his texts were equally to the point. 

And _filthy_. 

The first time she’d read one of his missives, she’d been sitting at her desk, reading one of the most boring case reports she’d ever opened. Seeing his name pop up on the screen had been a welcome distraction and she’d reached for the phone without thinking twice. She’d read the message, once in shock, once to confirm her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her, then she’d lifted her head, seen him watching her from across the bullpen, his face completely impassive, like he hadn't just described exactly what he was going to do to her when he got her home. 

The fact that he had more than made good on every little detail meant that the next time she got a message like that, the effect on her was heightened. Nor was it something that had dissipated with time, the thrill as strong as ever, no matter how long they’d been dating. 

Today, like the first day, she was sitting at her desk when her cell phone buzzed and this time, she knew what to expect. She felt her cheeks darken as she read, bit her lip to keep back a smile and jumped when she heard Wylie’s curious voice coming from his desk. “Something funny?” 

“No,” she said simply. “Just a message from a friend.” 

Wylie shrugged and went back to his work, while Michelle looked past him, knowing Cho was around somewhere. Sure enough, at that moment he walked past her desk, nodded over at her. “Vega.” 

“Cho,” she said, watching him as he kept right on walking, admiring not for the first time the way that he filled out his well cut FBI suit. 

Only when he was out of sight did she reach for her phone and start composing a text of her own. 

After all, she’d realised pretty quickly that turnabout was fair play, and neither of them were ever disappointed by the results.


End file.
